The Bad Word
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: Young Prince Vegeta overhears a VERY bad word...ONE-SHOT!


One-shot! Another attempt at humor involving the young Prince Vegeta. Please be kind!

A/N: Toddlers and very young children have the tendency to repeat words that should NEVER emit from their youthful mouths. This is how I would imagine young Prince Vegeta to be in such a situation….

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

…

At the royal palace of planet Vegeta-sei:

Young Prince Vegeta was bored. He'd already wiped out scores of Saibamen and terrorized four servants. Why Nappa was ready to pull out the last few remaining strands of his own hair and it wasn't even time for the noon meal yet.

Hearing a commotion outside, the royal chibi walked over to his window. Looking out he spied two lower class Saiyan warriors in a heated battle there on the palace grounds.

A tall long-haired dark-skinned warrior in black and gold armor fought against a scar-faced opponent with short spiky hair in black and green armor.

'_I've been reduced to watching common soldiers spar for enter...' _the four-year-old prince's trail of thought abruptly came to a halt as a strange word emanated from the Saiyan in black and gold. The scar-faced Saiyan had gained the upper hand. His wounded former rival now clutched his nose which was bleeding profusely.

The scar-faced Saiyan threw back his head and laughed as his furious opposition stomped away while repeating the word which the now curious Saiyan royal had _never_ heard before.

...

Shortly before the noon meal was to be served, Vegeta's tutor for Saiyan History entered the room. The youngster curled his lip up in disgust. Now he was expected to listen to the long tedious lecture that would be given by the enormously plump blue-haired Saiyan female.

"_!" Vegeta stated casually.

His instructor's jaw dropped in sheer surprise.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY_?" the flustered woman sputtered.

The little royal imp was highly amused by his tutor's reaction. Why was her face suddenly turning a brilliant shade of red?

"_!" he repeated.

"_Your Highness! You are NOT to say such things!_" the embarrassed female choked out.

"WHAT? Are YOU a _mere servant_ trying to give orders to the Prince of All Saiyans?" Vegeta barked imperiously.

"N-NO! O-Of course not Prince Vegeta!" the terrified tutor exclaimed.

With a muffled cry she bolted from the prince's quarters.

'_Hmm, this "new word" might come in handy after all' _the heir to Vegeta-sei thought to himself.

A few moments later, Commander Zorn appeared in his room.

"Prince Vegeta, your tutor has informed me that you have…"

"_!" Vegeta declared.

King Vegeta's adviser clapped his right hand over his mouth. _Who in Kami's name had uttered THAT word in the presence of the young prince?_

"Your Highness, I would strongly advise against the use of THAT word in the palace" Zorn insisted.

Chibi Vegeta gave a snort in response.

With a sigh, Zorn left the room. He didn't have the authority to _order _the prince not to utter the foul word. He could only advise against its use. Perhaps he should speak to the king…..

…

After a sumptuous noon repast, the young Saiyan royal was ready to head back to his room for a nap. On his way he happened to pass one of the palace guards by the name of Raditz.

"_! Raditz!" the four-year-old called out.

The son of Bardock couldn't believe his ears!

"Did you just say….?"

"_!" the prince stated once more.

Raditz burst into laughter "_Good one, Vegeta!"_

As he walked through the Great Hall, young Vegeta exclaimed his "new word" at every opportunity. He was certainly getting a reaction from EVERYONE he spoke to. One pink-skinned yellow-haired female dignitary from planet Grodas gave him a particularly venomous look as she quickly put her hands over the ears of the young male child that walked beside her.

….

Nappa entered the prince's room with a stern look on his face. He quickly stood to the right of the young Saiyan heir and folded his arms over his massive chest as King Vegeta himself entered the room.

"_! Father!" little Vegeta announced loudly.

The king face darkened as he faced his young progeny.

"_WHERE HAS __**MY **__SON LEARNED TO UTTER SUCH FILTH?" _the monarch of Vegeta-sei bellowed.

The royal youngster swallowed hard. His father was known to be quite indulgent where his son was concerned but now he looked absolutely furious….

A smirk of pure evil crossed the prince's youthful face.

"_I learned it from Nappa!"_ Vegeta exclaimed…..

….

So what did you think? Please let me know!

daughterofrisingsun


End file.
